cool minecraft fanfiction
by darkxheart2003
Summary: minecraft steve is on a journey to rescue his lady-friend and her chair. high romance and high action are sure to follow. at some point. i guess.


cool minecraft fanfiction

by darkxheart2003

minecraft steve sat in his block house thinking about the future. where would he be in 10? he closed his eyeballs and laid back in his block chair. the screams of yore again filled up in his brain. his eyeballs shot open

"waoh" said he. "that was ridiculous."

minecraft steve had a deep and troubling past but he never talks about it so it isnt really that important

"knock knock" said the door.

"who is it" said minecraft steve.

minecraft alec opened the door

"click" said the door.

"it is me. minecraft alec, you're best and only friend" said minecraft alec very politely.

"oh yes come in i was just thinking about the future" said minecraft steve. he made a little movement for alec to come and sit herself down in a block chair next to he's "do you ever think about the future, like where will you be in 10?" said he to she.

"oh i do'nt know minecraft steve i think maybe i will be a firefighter or a teacher you know like with kids and stuff."

with his fists minecraft steve grabbed his face and then bent his back in such a way that he flipped back in his block chair and very loudly made an "oooooooooooooh" noise with his agape mouth. he opened his eyeballs really wide and shook his face around in a circular motion.

"woah are you okay?" asked minecraft alec sensing some sort of subtle change in minecraft steve's outward demeanor.

"oh no im' okay" said minecraft steve quickly regaining he's composure "all that talk of stuff sort of reminded me of a thing"

"knock knock suddenly" said the door again which was interesting because minecraft steve was'nt expecting any visitors other than alec so he was very confused. he expressed his confusion in the form of a sentence.

"im' confused" he said.

steve stood up from his block chair by extending his block legs. alec then said to steve "no i do'nt know steve this does'nt seem like such a good idea"

suddenly alec had a flashback. she came from a far eastern land that was known by the common peoples as eastern minecraftia. there she spent like 12 years learning the ways and practices of her psychic aunt. her familie had the power of psychicness and could often, even if they were unable to clearly see what was to come in the near or sort of near or very distant or not so distant but rather sort of near-ish but then again not that near future, they could obtain some sense of whether or not it would be a good or bad occurrence. alec however did not posess this power because alec was kinda really stupid.

"aunt alecc (with two cs), do you think i have what it takes to become a psychic like you?" asked baby alec, aged about 12 years since her birth, however minecraft birth works. from what i gather, the parents just chow down on some food then a baby comes out.

"no little alec (with one measly c). your pretty stupid."

"just thinking with my gut," said present day likely falling somewhere between the range of 16 to 25 year old alec to the presumedly same aged steve, "not really though. because i think with my frontal lobe. that was just a bit of figurative speaking, or something."

"nah" said minecraft steve (also in the present day). this will be okay, he thought then decided to say out loud.

"this will be okay" said he.

he approached the door with intent to open it. he reached out a blocky hand to grab the door. he remembered suddenly, by thinking with his brain, that there were a number of doors in his childhood. his dark mysterious childhood that bears no relevance to anything that has happened thus far or may happen in the future. a watery droplet formulated in his square eyeball, and then in his other square eyeball. his square hand shook so furiously, that it kinda resembled a vibrating chair because it had a rough 90 degree angle and so did block chairs. alec looked upon it and thought, that looks like something one would sit on, if it were not so small and attatched to a block person, namely minecraft steve, whose best and only friend i am. he ultimately got a grip, literally by gripping his spastic chair-hand with his other hand. he opened the door, or so he thought he did.

minecraft steve woke up lying face-up on his solid blocky floor, directly in front of the solid blocky door he had thought he opened. it was all coming back to him now. before he even reached to door, a solid blocky fist punched right through it, and hit he in the blocky gut. he collapsed to ground, blocky water collectives still in his blocky eyeballs. he looked to alec as his conciousness was fading. alec was still thinking about chairs, and was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice. now he looked over the where she had previously been sitting, that is, before he got punched in the blocky gut. she was, without a doubt, still sitting in the chair, but not in the same location.

it would seem that whoever punched through the door, kidnapped minecraft alec. and the chair.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH RAAAAGH BHUTUTUTUTU" was the sound that escaped minecraft steves' blocky lips. they opened wide to form a perfect square on his face. a blocky square. a great black blocky face-void. he was'nt paying attention to his surroundings, and while he wasn't paying attention a large gloop of gloopy steve spit spittled its way down out of his gaping orifice.

eventually minecraft steve spread his arms out and plopped backwards onto the block floor, all defeated-like. he was certain that hed' never see minecraft alec ever again. or the chair. hed' never see the chair again either. they complemented each other very well, the thought. he had a thing for girls in chairs. thinking about the two together in a single thought touching each other made the watery tear drops flow even more quickly from his leaky internal tear valve mechanisms. h'ed never ever ever be able to propose to her. in recent days, 'hed thought up a unique business venture involving buying apples and turnips from the local farmer and resell them at ridculously inflated prices. he'd been looking for an acquaintance to propose the idea to. that and he wanted to maker he his blocky minecraft wife. he thought about her all the time. it's really sad, actually.

with some effort, minecraft steve tumbled over onto his side, the blocky left face of his face collided with the blocky, smooth face of the floor. the impact resulted in the playing of a low-quality soundbite that would accompany a blocky man-face hitting the floor-face quite well if it were not for the fact that the nice reverb effect cut off too early (as the initial clink of the face-on-face connection was followed by a droning clinky and rather blocky-sounding echo), making the whole ordeal seem fake. but the pain that minecraft steve was feeling at this moment was very much real. the pain in his head. the pain in his heart.

after what seemed like hours (this view is subjective to steve of course. minecraft steve kept himself preoccupied by fantasizing about alec sitting in a chair. in reality minecraft steve laid on the floor for close to two whole minecraft days (minecraft days were, at any rate, much shorter than a typical earth-day. it all comes down to point of view. minecraft steve and any of the other minecraftians d'ont know about earth or earth days or earth hours or minutes or anything else earth related. to them, a day would still be considered a reasonable length of time. curiously enough, despite not knowing about anything earth related, the minecraftian peoples keep a very similar calendar to our own. by similar i mean its 'exactly the same, which is pretty weird considering that some of our months are named after famous earthling historical figures. august is named for augustus caesar, and july was named after julius caesar, and february was named after febrick douglass or something. the simplest explanation one may come up with is that there were famous figures in minecraftian history that shared the same names and served pretty similar roles. but really, who cares), which may seem short in comparison to a typical earth day, but would be pretty long from minecraft steve's perspective.

his return to reality was signified by him making an effort to shake his head, but the geometry simply would not allow. he noticed that there was a note, or some notelike physical entity attached to the door by means of sword-through-it-and-also-the-door. he tried to get up to take a look, but not moving for two days makes you feel like garbage. minecraft steve felt very much like garbage. he felt so much like garbage that he wanted to just burst into tears, much like he had two days prior. but he withstood the urge, and focused his gaze to read the note from afar.

"if you want your chair back, come find us. wel'l throw the girl in too if you want. -jovavvy garceria (and company)"

jovavvy, steve thought, then decided to say out loud.

"jggfh" said steve. not speaking for two days made a great deal of phlegm build up in his blocky throat. he tried to swallow, but ended up gagging. he threw up a little. but that was not important. he was too focused.

jovavvy, he thought again, but decided not to say out loud. his blocky brow furrowed, but in blocky fashion. jovavvy, where had he heard that name before? he was trying hard to remember. minutes passed. he kept trying and trying to remember, to little avail.

but then he remembered.

the screams returned. they returned so loud that they drowned out everything else. then he realized that they were his screams. miraculously he jumped to his feet. that is, he would have if he had feet. he just has legs with shoes painted on. cause his lower half is just two elongated rectangular prisms.

minecraft steve knew what he had to do. he would seek out jovavvy garceria, both for the purpose of retrieving alec and chair, but also for some vague personal reason that must tie somehow to his mysterious past. given what we know so far, one could infer that some traumatic event involving doors and/or children occured when steve was very young. or not. it d'oesnt really matter anyhow.

steve jumped to his feet, or he would have if he weren't already on his feet, or, again, if he had feet at all. he went to the door and pulled the sword out. now the door had a nice fist-shaped hole and a smaller, narrow sword-shaped hole. but they were blocky. so really there was a square hole, and a rectangular hole about as tall as the square hole, nowhere near as wide. the rectangular hole was also in a sort of south-western position relative to the square hole, which sat dead in the center of the door. steve repressed any further door memories, then very bravely began his venture into the interior of the exterior of his place of residence. watch out jovavvy. steves is coming for you. for some reason. i guess.

to be continuede.!


End file.
